


Tea Time Above the Clouds

by uselesscalciumsticks



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesscalciumsticks/pseuds/uselesscalciumsticks
Summary: Adeleine's feeling a little down about things, so it's up to Bandanna Dee to cheer her up!





	Tea Time Above the Clouds

“Adeleine? Ado, you home?”

Her studio door was closed, but there was smoke coming out of the chimney, a sure sign she was in. Plus her painting traps had been freshly updated, and some new ones added. He’d had a close call with a Gordo that had popped out of nowhere.

Bandanna sighed and knocked again. This time there was a response – a rattling and a clicking and the door creaked open.

“Oh….. hey, Bandanna. Long time no see.”

Adeleine looked tired and pale, her smock rumpled and her hair messy. But she gave him a small smile. “I just woke up, sorry.”

“Heeey, Ado! Can I come in?” He knew he had to be the one to suggest this, otherwise Adeleine would come up with a lame excuse and go back inside which would totally defeat the purpose of the visit.

Adeleine started to say something, but Bandanna took advantage of his small size and pushed past her, Adeleine following behind.

Yikes. Her studio was a bit of a mess. The curtains were all closed, sheets thrown haphazardly over the various canvases and cobwebs and dust everywhere. He grabbed a kettle and the cleanest cups he could find from the small kitchenette, filled the kettle with water, and put it on the stove.

Adeleine sat down at the table as Bandanna padded around the room, opening windows, brushing away cobwebs, chatting aimlessly.

“So how’ve you been, Ado? I haven’t seen you for a while, huh? Not since the whole mechanizing thing went on. Lucky Kirby was around, hey, or we would’ve been robotic…ed. Or something like that. Figures that he’d go all the way to the top and befriend that secretary lady who was in charge or whatever. Have you seen Kirby recently?”

Adeleine flinched slightly at the mention of Susie but settled. “Heh. Yeah. I’m doing alright. And no, I haven’t seen Kirby or anyone for a while. I think he’s off on another adventure or something. How was your trip?”

The kettle whistled and Bandanna dragged a stool over, standing on his tiptoes to reach the cupboard where she kept her tea.

“It was great! I saw some really cool stuff, and I’ve got sooo many ideas for our next trip. That reminds me!” he said, as he clambered up onto the chair and handed Adeleine a steaming mug. “I got a lift home on the Halberd, ‘cause they had to refuel at the Cloudy Park docks, and I stopped by that art shop you love. Y’know, the one run by that Bukiset couple? Anyway, they had some nice pastels on sale, so I got some for you!”

He slid the box over the table.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that, Bandanna. But, um, thanks.”

Bandanna took a sip of their tea and looked up.

“Sailor Dee mentioned that the Halberd was going to Halfmoon in a couple days to pick up some parts. She said that there’s room for us if you wanna go?”

Adeleine looked nervous. “I… dunno if that’s a great idea. I’m not feeling up to it.”

“What? C’mon, it’ll be fun! You love Halfmoon! It’s so pretty!”

“I don’t feel like it.”

Bandanna tensed at the tone in her voice and looked up from his tea, concerned.

“…Ado. Are you doing alright?”

“I’m fine.”

She wasn’t. Bandanna was not the best at reading body language but he’d known Ado for a while and could easily pick up on her mood.

“When was the last time you talked to someone?”

“Yesterd-“

“That wasn’t one of your paintings.”

Adeleine scowled and ran a finger around her mug, avoiding Bandanna’ gaze.

“I dunno. I’ve been busy.”

“Ado. When was the last time you talked to someone?”

“…….not sure. Not… since the whole Susie thing.”

She sighed, and pulled her legs up onto her chair.

“Before Kirby sorted everything out, she came by Cloudy Park in this giant mech. Looking for me. She’d heard there was a human, or seen me on some kinda monitor. Said I was probably the only one. Said the rest disappeared hundreds of years ago. Then… she tried to make me come back to that giant spaceship thingy with her. Guess she wanted to study me, or sell me. I… managed to escape. She didn’t find me. Then a couple weeks later, after it’d all blown over, Kirby came over for tea. You know how he does that thing, whenever he makes a friend he’ll introduce them to everyone. Anyway, he had Susie with him. Apparently, she’d turned over a new leaf, regretted everything, yadda yadda. And… I couldn’t face her. I know I’m not good with strangers but I couldn’t even try. I ran off and left Kirby looking confused and upset and hid in my studio. I… haven’t really talked to anyone since.”

The artist was fully curled up now, head in her hands.

Ah. He’d heard rumours about what had gone down, but had no idea it was this bad. Bandanna climbed up onto the table and patted her on the head.

“Ado, we’re not fussed that you’re human. You know none of us ever treated you differently. Just ‘cause some crazy secretary wanted to poke you doesn’t change anything.”

“But-“

“No buts. ‘Sides, she was probably lying about how long ago the humans vanished. Or she got it wrong. If Kirby’s story is accurate, she got a lotta things wrong. I think she’s gone through some stuff, too. I don’t think she realised how upset she made you.”

“I guess, bu-“

“That doesn’t mean you should forgive her, and one day you’ll have to talk to her, but for now, Ado, you’re gonna pack your bags, come with me, and we’ll go to a cafè and get you some real food. Then we’ll go to the Halberd and we can go to Halfmoon and you can use those pastels I got you to draw some cool art.”

Adeleine wiped her eyes and smiled. “…you’re not gonna take no for an answer, are you?”

“Nope!”

“Hah. Alright, you silly Dee. Lemme get my art bag and we’ll head off.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts folder for a while. First (posted) fic, based on a couple discussions I had on Discord. Mostly headcanon based, wrote it before Star Allies was announced! Thanks to BlazingKirbies for the title suggestion!


End file.
